


Silence

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkward Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ide sits with Matsuda after it's all over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Ide wasn’t sure if Matsuda was going to cry or not.

He’d been around crying people before, obviously. He was a policeman, you couldn’t do his job without watching _somebody_ break down. Criminals who were sorry they’d been caught or had got in over their heads. Family members who didn’t want to believe the horrible news you’d just delivered. Oh, he’d seen it all. Which didn’t mean he liked it. Or that he was used to it. 

It was different when it was someone you knew though.

Matsuda had cried a bit in the warehouse, then gone quiet. Too quiet. He hadn’t said anything while they’d been sorting out what they’d do and what they’d say to people and what would happen to Mikami. He hadn’t chipped in with any opinions at all. He’d stayed so quiet that Aizawa had muttered to Ide “You take him and stay with him.” Ide hadn’t complained. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be involved in most of this. He felt strangely flat, as though everything was very unreal. He wondered if he ought to say something. _It’ll all seem better in the morning_ perhaps or _The bastard deserved it_ or _At least it’s all over now._

“Do you want something to drink?” was what he managed instead.

Matsuda didn’t answer. He had locked his fingers together on his lap and was staring vaguely at the wall. His lips were pressed together in those thin lines that meant he was biting back _something_.

“Look,” Ide said. “Look … do you want to talk?”

Matsuda looked at him, then shook his head. Ide snorted.

“Come on. You _always_ want to talk. You talk even when you clearly have absolutely nothing to say. So I can’t really believe that you don’t want to talk this time.”

Matsuda looked away. Ide scowled.

“Matsuda. If you’re going to cry or yell or something, just … get on with it.”

“Maybe I don’t want to cry!” Matsuda snapped. “Maybe I just … don’t care, all right? It’s all happened and it … it’s awful but I don’t … I don’t … ”

Ide sighed. He walked over and sat next to Matsuda on the couch. Matsuda looked away from him. Ide put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sure you don’t care,” he said. “Sure.”

He just sat there, hand on Matsuda’s shoulder. After a little while, it began to shake and then Matsuda cried again, gulping, miserable sobs. Ide just sat next to him and patted his shoulder from time to time.

Sometimes, there wasn’t anything you could say. Better to just let Matsuda cry it out.

After all, it probably wouldn’t look that much better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
